Of orange rollerskates
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Formerly titled 'Throughout the years', but this will remain a one-shot for now. Kurt and Blaine meet at the day care when they're five years old and they're instant friends. Kidfic, AU.


**A/N**: I wrote this some time ago, but somehow never got around to posting it... It's basically my attempt at a kid!Klaine fic of sorts, as prompted by a couple of reviewers of another story of mine (in which it wouldn't fit in). I think there'll be some more chapters, at different ages, though (so not one long story, just a couple of outtakes, so to say, of the boys' lives); and it's probably AU (not sure about that yet, but I think that'll become clearer as I write more - I'm also not sure when that's going to happen). Oh - apologies for the lame title, by the way. Maybe I'll change that and/or the summary at a later time when I'm more inspired ;)

I also know it's been done over and over again, but I hope you'll like this anyway. Somehow I decided to try to write more eloquently than I usually would (though it's probably not really noticeable...) when writing a kidfic - because, you know, that makes so much sense. Also, I hope that at least the things they're saying make sense for five year olds.

So yeah, hopefully you'll like this, and please leave a review at the bottom of the page :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was not impressed. He did <em>not<em> want to be in this day care at all, but shortly after he had turned five, his mummy had been offered a job for one day in the week. Since his daddy also worked almost every day, and there was no family living nearby, Kurt's parents had opted to send him here once a week. They said he would make friends here, but none of the kids here wanted to play with him, saying that he looked and talked funny.

Kurt didn't understand why that would make them not want to play with him.

Not that he wanted to play the games they were playing anyway. Hide and seek would undoubtedly make him dirty, and playing tag would make him sweaty, both of which he loathed. He would draw, but every seat at the drawing table was taken, and he most definitely didn't want to listen to that weird Rachel girl talking all the time.

In the end, that reduced Kurt to sitting by himself at one of the (thankfully clean) tables, watching the other kids have fun. He sighed. He just wanted to go home, but his mummy had made him promise to at least try this day care. She had been very happy excited the job offer, but Kurt knew that she would stay home with him if he didn't like it here. He bit his lip. Why couldn't his mummy just take him to work with her? He could be a good boy!

"Hi," a voice suddenly came from next to Kurt. Looking up, he saw a boy, slightly smaller than him, smiling happily at him. "I like your shoes," the boy told him a little shyly.

Kurt grinned. Up until that point, all the other kids had told him that his shoes, along with the rest of his clothes, were stupid. "Thank you," he replied politely, remembering how his parents always told him to have good manners. "Whoa," he continued, catching sight of the boy's facial features. "Your eyebrows are _huge_!" The boy frowned, looking a bit hurt. "They're really cool, though!" Kurt tried to reassure him.

The boy smiled a little again. "Thanks," he muttered, glancing at the kids playing in the courtyard. "All the other kids say I'm a freak because of them."

Now it was Kurt's turn to frown. "That's not very nice," he said. "I don't think you're a freak. But they call me that too because they don't like my clothes."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. "_I _like your clothes!"

Again, Kurt grinned. "Thanks! I'm Kurt, by the way!"

The other boy held out a hand for Kurt to shake. "I'm Blaine! Do you want to roller-skate with me?" He gestured towards his feet, and Kurt blinked. He hadn't even noticed that Blaine had been wearing roller-skates all this time.

He wrinkled his nose. "But if I fall, my clothes will get dirty," he reminded Blaine. After all, Blaine liked his clothes, right? He wouldn't want them to get dirty.

"I'll hold your hand," Blaine promised. "My mum taught me to skate some time ago. It's really fun!"

Kurt bit his lip. He _really_ didn't want to get his clothes dirty, but Blaine was the first kid his age to talk to him without making fun of him. He even seemed to want to be Kurt's friend. "O-Okay," he stuttered in the end. "But you have to hold my hand all the time."

Blaine nodded eagerly before standing up. He skated (somewhat clumsily, Kurt noted) towards the shed where the play stuff was kept. Kurt got up a little more hesitantly. He hoped Blaine would keep his promise, and not make fun of him as well when he noticed Kurt couldn't skate at all.

When he arrived at the shed, Blaine was already going through the roller-skates as if life depended on it. Kurt watched him for a moment, before he realised that hardly any of those skates would go well with his outfit. And while Blaine had expressed his love for Kurt's clothes, Kurt knew better than to expect the other boy to be able to colour-coordinate as well as he did.

He took a few more steps towards Blaine, hoping that the few skates that wouldn't clash with his outfit were his size. Just then, Blaine held up a pair of awfully orange skates. "Maybe these fit?" he asked excitedly, but Kurt just stared at the skates with a horrified expression on his face. Blaine's face fell. "You don't like them?"

"They're _orange_, Blaine," Kurt replied, unable to keep his distaste for the colour out of his tone. He moved even closer to the shed and picked up the nearest pair that didn't look too awful. "I'll wear these."

Blaine looked confused. "Aren't those much too big for you?"

"Maybe," Kurt said, not wanting to give Blaine any indication that he was, in fact, very right – these particular skates looked like Kurt could fit both his feet in one skate. He hurried back to where he'd been sitting previously. After carefully taking his shoes off, he put the skates on. He bit his lip; Blaine had been completely right. These skates were obviously meant for bigger kids.

"Kurt?" Blaine shuffled closer, seeming a little unsure of himself. "Do you want these instead? You'll fall if you wear those…"

Kurt glanced at the pair of skates Blaine was carrying. They seemed familiar somehow. "Aren't those your skates?" he asked when it hit him. Blaine nodded sheepishly, and Kurt immediately looked down at Blaine's feet.

He was wearing the bright orange skates instead.

This time, Kurt managed to keep himself from scowling at them. After all, he didn't have to wear them.

He carefully took the skates from Blaine and kicked off the skates he was currently wearing – which just proved how large they really were. Blaine sat down next to him again, watching Kurt as he put on the skates.

"Thank you," Kurt said earnestly. Blaine was really nice, he found. Not only did he want to play with Kurt, he didn't even mind giving Kurt the skates he had already put on.

Blaine smiled in response, and when he saw that Kurt had the skates on, Kurt swore he even squealed. Hastily, Blaine stood up (again, he appeared to lose his balance at some point, but he didn't fall. Kurt hoped Blaine could teach him how to do that) and extended both his hands for Kurt to grab. Kurt instantly latched onto them before standing upright –

And he promptly fell over. Blaine tried to catch him, but thanks to the roller skates, he wasn't exactly stable either. Thus, Blaine fell over as well, with Kurt on top of him.

"Ouch," he muttered, obviously trying not to cry. Kurt, although glad that his clothes were still intact, didn't like the fact that he'd almost made his new friend cry. He tried to get up from where he was lying, so he could tug up Blaine this time. Before he was even fully standing, though, he lost his balance and fell again. Now he knew what Blaine must feel – that really hurt.

He whimpered a little from the pain, but even before he could remember the fact that his clothes must be ruined now, Blaine extended a hand towards him once more, giving him a slightly nervous smile. "Want to try again?" he asked quietly. "Please don't cry."

Sniffing a little, Kurt nodded. If Blaine could hold back his tears, so could he, right? This time, Blaine leaned against the table to pull Kurt up, so that they wouldn't immediately fall over again. Once they were both standing (somehow), Blaine tried to steady Kurt, who couldn't seem to remain standing still for half a second. This only caused Kurt to panic more – and Blaine too.

"Come on," Kurt's new friend said frantically. "Let's see if you can skate…"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, as the other boy dragged him along. If he couldn't even stand on these things, how was he supposed to move forward? He tried to ignore his fears and just concentrated on the fact that Blaine was still holding his hand firmly. He wouldn't fall, he wouldn't fall, he wouldn't fall…

"Kurt?" Said boy realised only now that he'd closed his eyes at some point. "If you don't move your legs, you'll never see if you can skate."

Kurt wanted to shake his head, wanted to tell Blaine to _please_ bring him back to his table. Instead, he found himself hesitantly placing one foot in front of the other, and then again, and again…

Smiling brightly, he turned to Blaine – before quickly turning his head back towards his feet, so he wouldn't fall again. "I can do it!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm skating, Blaine!"

In response, Blaine squeezed his hand as they moved on, slowly circling the playground. "You're great, Kurt!" Blaine assured him after a couple of rounds. "Maybe you can skate by yourself already!"

Without thinking of any possible consequences, Kurt nodded, and Blaine let go of his hand. Amazed, Kurt kept skating around, making sure not to get too close to the boys who were running around and (without a doubt) getting dirty. He could do this. He could actually skate. Blaine kept skating next to him, although Kurt was sure that his friend could probably move much faster than that. He contemplated telling Blaine to just skate as his own speed, before remembering that Blaine was the only kid here willing to play with him. And he, Kurt, was the only one who wanted to play with Blaine.

So he didn't tell Blaine he could go ahead.

Some time later, Blaine asked him, "Do you want to stop? I'm getting a little tired…"

Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling a little tired as well. "Sure," he replied, "let's go back to the table."

As soon as they were there and Kurt stood still once more, he felt like he was falling down again. He gripped the table and threw a panicking look around. Blaine stared at him in shock. "You can skate, but you can't stand still? That's weird; when I started, it was the other way around. Are you – "

Wow. Blaine talked just as much as that Rachel girl. Only Kurt actually liked it when Blaine talked, because Blaine didn't just talk about himself. Oh, and he didn't wear silly clothes like Rachel did.

In the end, Kurt managed to sit down at the bench, and he slowly moved towards where his shoes were still lying. When he looked up, Blaine was gone. For a moment, Kurt's expression fell. Did Blaine not like him after all? This fear was proven to be false when Blaine returned a few moments later.

Upon seeing Kurt's questioning look, he held up his hand. "I had to get my shoes!" he told Kurt. "They were over there," he added, waving his hand towards somewhere Kurt couldn't really see.

They changed back into their shoes in silence, but then, Kurt asked shyly, "Do you want to come see if we can draw now?" He felt a little uncertain; what if Blaine didn't like drawing?

"Of course!" Blaine replied, grinning back at Kurt. "I love drawing!" He chattered on, Kurt trying his best to reply whenever he was asked a question, as they brought the roller-skates back to the shed. Fortunately for them, a lot of the girls who had been sitting at the drawing table before had moved away in order to play with the dolls. Kurt looked their way longingly. He would like to play with the dolls as well, but he'd already asked Blaine to draw with him. Not that he didn't like drawing – but he liked dolls as well. Maybe they could do that another time?

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine said enthusiastically, already grabbing a couple of nicely coloured pencils and some paper. "Draw with me!"

And Kurt did. They were still drawing when Kurt's parents came to pick him up. Kurt didn't want to leave his new friend all alone, but Blaine told him that his parents would probably come soon as well. Besides, they would see each other again next week. Kurt actually felt a little sad about seeing Blaine only once a week, especially since the other kids here didn't seem to like Blaine very much.

"Maybe your mummy will let you come over some time," he told Blaine conspiringly. Blaine smiled gleefully at the prospect before hugging Kurt tightly.

"Bye, Kurt!" he told him softly.

Kurt smiled back. "Bye, Blaine!"

He would make sure to tell his mummy that if she wanted to work more than just one day per week, that was okay too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what's the verdict? :) Let me know what you thought of this, please review! :D


End file.
